


Thirst

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunpla Battle makes Meijin Kawaguchi a little too frustrated sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetnessAffliction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/gifts).



Some days, the boring, repetitive but necessary tests and having to stay in the 'work' mode were too much for Tatsuya. Today hadn't been an exception, with the demanding but monotonous test that required concentration but didn't offer a proper battle in the end. The Works Team's chosen fighter craved for more, but there was still time before the World Tournament began, and what they were doing with the tests wasn't obviously going to be enough to satisfy the man. It made Tatsuya annoyed, unsatisfied, even frustrated - and sometimes, Allan ended up being on the receiving end of that burning passion.

He didn't mind, of course. It was a miracle that he had managed to drag the displeased young man to his room in the first place, not that Tatsyua didn't do his best to keep the calm appearance as long as they were in a public place. Things were different when they reached a private room however, and actually ending up on his back on the bed instead of against the wall was a small victory itself. Out of the two of them, Tatsuya was unfortunately the less experienced one, at least when it came to taking someone, and his actions turned out a little harsh. When he got like this he wasn't very considerate of preparations either, not that he had to since Allan was quite quick to take care of that. 

Being the more experienced out of them was a good thing, of course; he knew how to relax and just let the younger man claim whatever he needed. Tatsuya was quite eager to do so, pressing into his older lover quite roughly, his body controlled by the need to have him, right there and right now. Allan definitely was more than happy to be the one Tatsuya wanted that badly, and he did his best to give him whatever he craved for. 

They were mostly clothed; Allan less than his partner, seeing he had actually had to remove his pants. Tatsuya had most of his clothes on, including the long coat and the sunglasses that came with the outfit. Allan admired him for a moment, thinking how the younger man looked quite handsome like that. In the end he still reached out and pulled the glasses off of him, placing them somewhere next to the pillow his head rested on. Despite the air of power the Meijin's appearance came with, Allan preferred to look at his lover's face while they were doing this, and Tatsuya stared back at him with fire in his eyes, with a hint of a grin on his face. 

It did hurt a little, Allan mentally admitted. He knew that his partner was aware of it, having been the receiving end more often than not. The benefits of the activity tended to easily overcome the discomfort, and he simply lay there and enjoyed every thrust and move as Tatsuya took him. He did grit his teeth a little to not cry out, mostly because he considered it to be a little embarrassing if that was to happen. It was fine if it was Tatsuya on the bottom and making noise, but perhaps being the older out of the two of them made him a little self-conscious. 

The thrusts ceased a moment later and the younger man stopped, breathing heavily. He then pulled away and slumped down, and they lay there for a moment, with Tatsuya pressing his face against his lover's shoulder. Allan petted his hair, closing his eyes for a little bit and smiling to himself. He liked this part, even if he knew his lover was not about to rest for long. 

"Allan... I..." The younger man managed to mutter before Allan had time ask if he had calmed down yet. Tatsuya raised his face and looked at the man lying under him, his hair falling to his face, and Allan couldn't think of anything more adorable existing in the whole world. The fired-up mode gone, Tatsuya's expression was something between apologetic and defeated. "I did this again. I'm..." 

That was about as far as he got before Allan raised his hand and pressed a finger on his lover's lips. "Tatsuya. Don't even start," he cut in. "You really think I'm going to let you apologize for something I wanted as well? I'm just going to tell you the same thing as I always tell you," he said cheerfully. "It's good to have a willing partner, isn't it? Stop trying to apologize for it." 

Tatsuya sighed and shook his head. "It's just that I..." He trailed off and stared firmly at his lover. "I'm not actually very good at this, am I? Besides, this..." He glanced down and appeared a little bothered, having confirmed that Allan was actually still hard and hadn't finished. "I didn't even make sure you enjoyed it." 

At that point, Allan had to laugh a little. "Please, Tatsuya. You're still a teenager, while I'm older. You really expect me to be done that quickly?" The younger man rolled his eyes at that, but Allan shifted up a little and pulled him closer for a quick kiss. "And don't say such things. Finishing it and enjoying the act are two completely different things, and if it's you, it can't be anything but perfect." 

"Quit flattering me. I really am not that good," Tatsuya muttered under his breath. "And stop making it sound like I'm still a 15-year-old who can't last more than two minutes. I may be a teenager, but I surely know what I'm doing. I just need to practice this a little more, and perhaps find a way to stay calmer." 

Allan smiled. "Of course you know what you're doing," he confirmed. "And I, if anyone, would definitely know what you're capable of. In Gunpla battle, or in the bedroom." Tatsuya gave him an unimpressed look, but at least Allan's attempt at distracting him from feeling uneasy seemed to be working. "I know exactly what you're thinking, anyway," he continued. "If you really must make it up to me for being so rough, well." He smirked then pulled his lover in for another kiss. "You have all night for that," he whispered. 

"All right, you win," Tatsuya conceded. "Perhaps you're right," he continued as he picked up the glasses and put them back on. "Taking the same approach that we took to the tests today might work, as the matter of fact. A couple of repeated tests might help me to get a better hang of this, so let's have it your way. But... All night, hmm?" He smiled a little, looking thoughtful. He then ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it back. "We'll see about that. You think you can handle me all night... old man," he added with a grin on his face before moving to the other end of the bed and leaning down. 

With Tatsuya setting to work with what he had ignored earlier, Allan wasn't about to complain, even if the old man line was a bit of a low blow. It was fine; if he managed to make the younger man smile, his life was complete. 

He wasn't all that certain if he was going to be able to take it all night, though. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> The line about the 15-year-old. Yes mistakes of youth etc. And yes, Tatsuya can top too sometimes.
> 
> Don’t know if anyone’s noticed/cares/pays attention but yes I do as the matter of fact use Gundam 00 OST tracknames as fic titles. I’m bad at naming fics anyway, and besides, those often work as kind of fic prompts so why not.
> 
> Again written as a "reward" for Jet's hard work on the GBF:Amazing manga scanlation.


End file.
